


Una pequeña intrusa

by Saphira_Kailen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Kailen/pseuds/Saphira_Kailen
Summary: Era muy pequeña, con la piel muy clara, cabello sedoso y unos bonitos ojos azules, toda la cara de Victor en cuerpo femenino. Le molestaba ver a esa niña salida de la nada, la había encontrado llorando afuera de su departamento, con una maleta a un lado y un sobre en la mano que únicamente tenía escrito “Nikiforov” en ruso. ¿Qué hacía una niña igualita a él, sola, llorando, con un sobre con el nombre de su esposo?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

### Cap. 1 – Anya

Afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros, era tan fuerte y tupida que apenas podía oír la película que había puesto. La niña sentada frente a él movía los pies al ritmo de las canciones mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Makacchin, de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo, a veces sonreía, y volvía a mirar la televisión. Su cabello platinado estaba peinado en dos trenzas flojas y cada que movía su cabeza, pequeños mechones se liberaban. Iba por su tercer jugo de uva y Yuuri temía que en cualquier momento quisiera ir al baño o, peor aún, que aún usara pañales.

Era muy pequeña, con la piel muy clara, cabello sedoso y unos bonitos ojos azules, toda la cara de Victor en cuerpo femenino. Le molestaba ver a esa niña salida de la nada, la había encontrado llorando afuera de su departamento, con una maleta a un lado y un sobre en la mano que únicamente tenía escrito “Nikiforov” en ruso. ¿Qué hacía una niña igualita a él, sola, llorando, con un sobre con el nombre de su esposo? Intentó leer la carta, pero era extensa y el traductor de Google no le ayudaba mucho a entenderle. Básicamente había concluido que esa niña era hija de Victor, una niña que no debía de tener más años de existencia de lo que ellos llevaban casados. No sabía si estaba más herido, inseguro o enojado.

Ahora que no lloraba y parecía tranquila, no le parecía tan mala, sabía que fuese lo que hubiera ocurrido ella no tenía la culpa. Según la carta, se llamaba Anya.

-Anya -probó con voz baja, ella lo miró intrigada por unos segundos, con sus ojos azules analizándolo, sonrió y dijo algo en ruso. – Mi nombre es Yuuri -dijo en el inglés más claro posible, pareció que ella entendió enseguida, así que… o era muy lista o sabía inglés además de ruso. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a partir manzanas, la pequeña lo siguió y se mantuvo parada en silencio en el marco de la puerta, observándolo.

-Mama – dijo luego de un rato.

-Si supiera quién es tu mamá o dónde está, no estarías todavía aquí -respondió en japonés, la miró, parecía que iba a llorar, era imposible que le hubiera entendido. – Ven, vamos a comer algo -caminó a la sala y puso el plato sobre la mesa; ella se sentó en el suelo, perfectamente derechita y comió con la mano derecha, en la izquierda llevaba un peluche de dinosaurio que no soltaba por nada del mundo.

Victor había estado sacando últimamente el tema de adoptar, quería tener un hijo con Yuuri y él se había negado muchas veces, no se podía imaginar siendo responsable de otro ser humano, apenas podía consigo mismo y su esposo, además intentaba cuidar a Yuri y Otabek cada que podía, se sentían muy independientes, pero aún eran muy jóvenes. Yuuri pensaba que su pequeña familia en ese país extraño estaba perfecta así, no necesitaban a nadie más.

Si realmente era la hija de Victor… ¿qué deberían hacer? ¿le diría que se fuera porque lo engañó? ¿lo perdonaría? ¿tendría que criar a esa niña como suya? Tal vez lo mejor sería buscar a la madre y exigirle que se hiciera cargo también, haberla dejado sola en un oscuro pasillo no había sido muy inteligente de su parte.

La verdad es que ella parecía bien portada, tranquila y sus ojos parecían analizar a profundidad todo lo que se cruzaba a su camino, se imaginó peinándola en las mañanas, llevándola al parque, haciendo tarea con ella, inscribiéndola en sus primeras clases de ballet, ajustando sus primeros patines. Su mente estaba divagando, la puerta abriéndose de golpe y un saludo alegre de su esposo lo trajo a la realidad. Su marido lo había engañado, había tenido una niña con una mujer y la habían abandonado frente a su puerta. ¿Si quiera sabía que tenía una hija?

\- ¡Yuuuuuri! ¡Mi amor! Ya volví- fue corriendo hasta él y besó su mejilla. - ¿Y mi beso de bienvenida? -hizo pucheros. La pequeña rio, la miro, sin comprender qué pasaba. –¿Y esa niña? – Yuuri supo que definitivamente no sabía que tenía una hija. Su esposo lo había engañado, seguramente en una aventura de una noche, y tenía una hija que ni conocía. Lo iba a colgar. Se levantó tan rápido que casi se le cayeron los lentes. Intentó decir algo, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le aventó la carta a la cara y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto, azotando la puerta a su espalda.

Victor miró la carta, la pequeña empezó a llorar.


	2. Cap. 2 | Cuando eres joven haces tonterías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Será esta niña hija de Victor? Descubramos de dónde salió.

Victor no sabía qué hacer, la niña frente a él pedía por su mamá entre llanto, se limpiaba con fuerza las lágrimas y su carita se estaba llenando de mocos. No importa lo que le dijera, no dejaba de llorar, todo lo que quería era que se callara para poder leer la carta, saber quien era su mamá y poder resolver el embrollo. Además, le preocupaba que Yuuri se hubiera enojado; por lo general sus enojos terminaban convirtiéndose en pequeños episodios depresivos.

Anya pareció quedarse sin lágrimas y sin energía algunos minutos después, gimoteaba y moqueaba mientras miraba el suelo. Makkachin se había escondido bajo la mesa, asustado por tanto ruido. Victor suspiró, no sabía qué hacer. Mientras tanto, Yuuri les espiaba con la puerta entreabierta, sentía ganas de golpear a su esposo por mentiroso y por no hacerse cargo de la niña, claramente necesitaba cariño y que le limpiaran el rostro. ¿De verdad así quería tener hijos? Ahora estaba seguro de que Victor sólo quería tener hijos y se los dejaría como a cualquier ama de casa, como si él no tuviera trabajo también.

Makkachin salió de su escondite y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Anya, Victor suspiró, fue por la toalla del baño y limpió con ella la cara de Anya, le sonó la nariz y la sentó en sus piernas. Llevaba un buen rato pensando que esa niña no tenía nada que ver con él, pero el parecido era demasiado, no podía seguir mintiéndose. Lo que no entendía era cómo existía si él llevaba casado tres años con Yuuri y nunca se había acostado con otra persona, es más, no le gustaban los hombres, si acaso había tenido sexo ocasionalmente con mujeres durante su adolescencia. A menos que…

Luego de un rato meciéndola y cantándole una canción de cuna rusa, Anya se quedó dormida, entonces pudo abrir la carta. Estaba escrita a computadora, completamente en japonés y sin firma. Nada que revelara en un principio la identidad de su autor. Decía algo así:

> Victor Nikiforov:
> 
> Me disculpo desde ahora y te ruego que cuides de Anya.
> 
> Ella es mi hija, la amo con todo mi ser, se llama Anya Petrov y tiene casi tres años. Su color favorito es el azul, ama los dinosaurios, es alérgica a las zarzamoras, le da miedo la oscuridad, es muy valiente, tranquila e inteligente. Ha crecido viajando conmigo así que entiende un poco de inglés, italiano y japonés además del ruso. Sabe quien eres porque hemos visto el patinaje juntas, también ubica a tu pareja. No es mentira que la amo, pero no puedo cuidarla más.
> 
> Cuando era más joven y estaba en la cumbre de mi carrera como diplomática decidí que quería ser madre. Fue un proceso largo y lento, pero al final logré quedar embarazada en una clínica de reproducción asistida, con esperma de un donante anónimo. Cuando nació, me pareció la criatura más hermosa y quise darle la mejor vida posible. Pero ahora estoy en la ruina, no tengo casa, mi nombre está manchado, no tengo cabida en mi país, no tengo nada que ofrecerle y temo por su seguridad. No puedo decirte por lo mismo quien soy. Utilicé mis últimos ahorros en la investigación para encontrarte, en el viaje y en los trámites necesarios para que puedas acogerla como tuya.
> 
> Lamento haber violado las reglas de privacidad de la clínica, pero sólo así logré saber quién era su padre biológico. Si hubiera resultado ser un mal hombre, hubiera buscado otra opción, pero me parece que serás un padre excelente, estoy segura de que te encariñarás con ella y la amarás tanto como yo. A fin de cuentas, es tuya también. No tengo más familia, ni amigos, ni nadie con quien dejarla, temo que termine en un orfanato. Si no puedes hacerte cargo de ella, ¿podrías encontrarle un buen hogar?
> 
> Estoy desesperada, no puedo más conmigo misma y quiero lo mejor para ella. Intentaré reponerme y quizá pueda volver por ella. ¿Podrías cuidarla hasta entonces? Te dejo todos los papeles que necesitas para hacerte caso y adjunto todas las pruebas que demuestran que es tu hija. Si quieres hacer pruebas de ADN está bien.
> 
> Ella me olvidará pronto, es pequeña y está acostumbrada a que trabajo demasiado. Por favor, protégela.
> 
> Lo siento mucho.

Victor miró la carta con algo de miedo, nunca se imaginó que las cosas que hiciera de joven lo perseguirían hasta ahora. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Christophe: “Tu idea de vender nuestro esperma para tener dinero para irnos de viaje, ¡¡¡fue la peor idea que has tenido!!!”.

-Yuuri, mi amor, ¿puede salir un momento? -dejó la carta en la mesa, acostó a Anya en el sillón y fue a recargarse en la puerta del dormitorio. – No te engañé nunca y no lo haría. Al parecer esa niña es mi hija biológica, pero no era el plan… ¿Me creerás si te digo que Christophe me convenció para vender esperma a un banco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo idea de qué estoy escribiendo y para dónde va esta historia :D


	3. Sólo es temporal

Yuuri miraba su taza de té pensando en toda la situación. Victor le había traducido todo lo que venía en la carta, le había explicado lo que hizo con Christophe cuando eran más jóvenes y que en ese entonces no había pensado en las consecuencias. Yuuri estaba enojado con el Victor joven, el adulto se veía nervioso, cosa rara en él, así que no podía molestarse demasiado. Anya dormía en el sillón, abrazada a su dinosaurio y cubierta por una cobija. Makkachin la vigilaba como si fuera su nana.

-No podemos simplemente regresarla -dijo Yuuri antes de beberlo todo de un sorbo. -Tampoco me convence la idea de cuidar de una niña que no elegimos…

-Sobretodo porque Yuuri no quiere hijos -había un poco de reproche en su tono.

-Victor, si quieres que me vaya sigue empeorando el ambiente -suspiró y se quitó los lentes. -No quiero hijos porque no creo tener la madurez emocional para cuidar a un pequeño humano…

-Yo creo que Yuuri sería una gran mamá -besó su mejilla y tomó su mano. -Pensé en una prueba de ADN, pero es igualita a mí y los resultados están de modos adjuntos a la carta. No podemos dejarla. No es tan cual mi responsabilidad, pero siento que debemos cuidarla. Yuuri… ¿me ayudarías a cuidarla mientras resolvemos lo de su mamá?

-Creo que no tenemos realmente opción… -empezó a sentir miedo de lastimarla, perderla, descuidarla y que se accidentara. -Pero es tu hija así que tú tendrás que ponerle el triple de atención y no ha hecho del baño, eso me preocupa, si usa pañales tú los cambiarás.

-No creo que use pañales, se ve que es muy lista por lo que cuenta su mamá -miró la carta de nuevo. -Es bueno que tenga un nombre que ambos podamos pronunciar.

Yuuri miró a la pequeña, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Se preguntó si debería llamar a su mamá, contarle lo que había pasado y pedirle consejos. Victor seguía hablando, pero no lo escuchaba ya, su cabeza se estaba desviando hacia todo el mundo que implicaba criar a un niño, las responsabilidades, los retos, todo lo que podía salir mal. Anya de la nada se había vuelto un peligro y a la vez lo intrigaba mucho. Victor tomó su rostro por las mejillas y lo besó. Volvió al mundo real, lo abrazó, lo hizo con más fuerza cuando sintió que las manos de su esposo temblaban un poco. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco egoísta, Victor debía sentirse igual o más nervioso, incluso quizá asustado y culpable. Esa idea de protegerlo a él también, le dio valor.

-Haremos lo mejor que podamos -le acomodó el cabello y besó su frente. -Encontraremos a su mamá. Pero lo de los pañales es en serio.

\- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? -su rostro se relajó, lo abrazó y permaneció en silencio un rato hasta calmarse. -Lo siento, Yuuri.

-Te amo, Victor -acarició su cabello. -Ya me lo compensarás después – lo despeinó, lo besó y no pudo evitar reír cuando sintió las frías manos de su esposo meterse bajo su playera. -Ya se te olvidó que hay una niña en la sala. Tenemos que prepararle una habitación, podemos ponerle un futón en el estudio, así la vigilo cuando trabajo.

\- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? -sonrió.

Anya despertó poco después, gritando en ruso que quería ir al baño, Victor corrió y la llevó de la mano. Hizo lo mejor que pudo por ayudarle y estaba aliviado de que no tuviera que cambiar pañales. Yuuri mientras empezó a preparar la cena, hizo algo que pensó que podría gustarle a la pequeña, se preguntaba si debería hablarle en ruso, aunque era muy malo, ¿inglés quizá?, tal vez ella debería aprender japonés. En teoría, podría aprender cualquier idioma porque era muy joven.

Victor se sentó en la alfombra a platicar y jugar con ella en lo que Yuuri terminaba la cena. Afuera había dejado de llover y se oía uno que otro carro pasar por la calle. A veces, Anya se asomaba por la ventana, como esperando que uno de los carros fuera de su mamá. Cenaron, miraron como ella comía todo sin protestar, sólo dejaba a un lado los chícharos, de vez en cuando contaba feliz algo en ruso, cosas que había visto en la televisión o de su viaje en avión. Victor le seguía la conversación y a veces le respondía en inglés para no dejar a su esposo fuera. Él seguía un poco conflictuado de la situación, pero le calmaba mucho ver que era una niña tranquila. Eso también le preocupaba, se había ajustado con mucha familiaridad a dos hombres extraños, podría hacer eso con cualquier persona, su mamá claramente no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.

Anya terminó de comer y entonces miró a Yuuri, sonrió y él no puedo evitar sonrojarse, era realmente adorable. Entonces no pudo evitar fijarse en su frente y se empezó a reír. -Así que así se vería Victor con una frente más pequeña.

Victor se quedó con la cuchara en el aire e hizo un berrinche. Yuuri reía y él protestaba. Aunque Anya no entendía también rio. Era todo tan perfecto incluso en esa situación, que Yuuri temió que todo fuese a empeorar de un momento a otro, lo sintió aún más cuando ella estornudó, hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que ya ni tenía calcetines y no le habían puesto suéter a pesar de que la temperatura había bajado. Victor buscó rápido ropa en la maleta que venía con ella, mientras Yuuri la sentaba en su regazo para darle calor. Ella sólo miraba la escena y luego se dejó vestir sin protestar.

-Yuuri -dijo señalándolo, luego miró a Victor y dijo su nombre. Los dos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Hora de un baño y dormir – dijo Yuuri, levantándose con ella en brazos. -Espero que no le de insomnio por haber dormido todo el día.

-Cántale una canción de cuna.

\- ¿Tengo cara de mamá?

-Por supuesto, mi amor -sonrió bonito, Yuuri estaba rojo, le dio un beso y camino a su habitación. - Será mejor que duerma con nosotros, probablemente le dará miedo estar en una casa desconocida. La bañaré en lo que pones el futón.

\- ¿Sabes bañar niños?

-He hecho de niñera, no es tan complicado -entró al baño con ella. Al poco rato se oían chapoteos y risas. Victor se sentía asustado, preocupado, confundido, pero curiosamente feliz al mismo tiempo. Intentaba pensar como si por fin hubiesen adoptado un bebé juntos. Aunque… estaba mal cómo había sucedido, ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intentaré hacerlos más largos...


	4. Gato enojado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri y Otabek conocen a Anya

Era un día tranquilo, felizmente habían descubierto que Anya no tenía problema comunicándose en inglés con la torpeza de una niña de su edad así que Yuuri ya no se sentía tan perdido al hablar con ella y saber qué necesitaba o qué quería. Anya era una niña muy rara, sólo había llorado un par de veces por su mamá, parecía estar resignada o acostumbrada a estar con desconocidos, realmente era rara. Victor intentaba conectar con ella y la trataba lo más paternal que podía, pero parecía preferir al japonés.

Casi todos los días los pasaban con ella, incluso la llevaron al cine, al parque y de compras. Vivían a las afueras de la ciudad así que no había, muchas personas alrededor, era un lugar muy tranquilo y no pasaba nada si la dejaban sin vigilar un rato en el parque o si ella decidía correr con Makachin. Llevaban pocos días juntos, pero todo parecía estar en orden. Sólo había un detalle: tarde o temprano llegaría Yuri a visitarlos y el día que lo hiciera y se enterara de la existencia de Anya, seguramente habría una tormenta.

Ese momento llegó en una bonita mañana con un sol cálido que se colaba perezoso por las ventanas, calentando a la pequeña y a Makacchin que dormían acurrucados en el suelo. Victor había salido a una sesión de modelaje y Yuuri hacía la limpieza mientras ignoraba los correos que no dejaban de llegar a su celular. Una playlist de música indie japonesa flotaba perezosa en el ambiente, a veces se detenía a ver si sus pequeños seguían dormidos, estaba empezando a encariñarse mucho con ella. Le gustaba la manera torpe en la que ella intentaba hablar en japonés. Todo parecía que sería un día tranquilo, cuando de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió con fuerza y entró Yuri, claramente de mal humor, dejó los zapatos en la entrada, medio saludó a Yuuri y se metió directamente a esculcar el refrigerador.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Yuuri viendo resignado cómo Yuri había pasado caminando justo encima de donde acababa de limpiar.

-Otabek es un idiota, no lo soporto, todo acapara, todo en el departamento es su propiedad, se cree la gran cosa, con esa cara de idiota, ese corte ridículo y ese tamaño, ¿quién se cree?, ¿espera que luego le muestre que soy suyo o qué? – sacó del refrigerador una gelatina y caminó a la sala. -Es un idiota. Le diré que se mude a otro lado y me deje en paz – se sentó en el sillón y subió los pies a la mesa de centro.

Yuuri sonrió, sabía que sólo era un berrinche más y en cuanto se le pasara, buscaría a Otabek y exigiría su atención y cariño como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo. En ese momento, Yuri sintió una mirada y descubrió que Makacchin no estaba solo, que a su lado había una niña viéndolo fijamente con curiosidad. Yuri se congeló, con la gelatina a medio abrir, parecían competir con las miradas. De pronto estalló.

\- ¡Maldito anciano! Te engañó, ¿verdad? Si te engañó me encargaré de que nunca más vea la luz del día – Anya corrió a esconderse detrás de Yuuri, él la tomó en brazos y la abrazó para tranquilizarla. - ¿Por qué la defiendes? – insultó a Victor en ruso, aunque Yuuri no le entendía bien, parecía que la pequeña sí entendía algunas palabras porque se tapó los oídos.

\- ¡Yuri! Cuida tu lenguaje frente a Anya, no voy a dejar que maleduques a Any -besó su mejilla, ella se descubrió las orejas y sonrió, lo abrazó.

-… ¿o será que fue planeado? -Yuri miró a Makacchin comerse la gelatina que había tirado en su arrebato. Yuuri estaba a punto de explicarle cuando Victor entró felizmente con las manos llenas de bolsas de compras, no había ni nada dos pasos cuando el vaso de la gelatina se estrelló en su nariz, ensuciando su rostro y suéter. Anya se tapó los oídos de nuevo y los insultos volvieron. Yuuri miró a su esposo, le sonrió dándole ánimos y entró a la cocina con su pequeña.

Una vez que Yuri se tranquilizó, se sentaron los cuatro a comer flan, los adultos serios platicaban del tema, Anya intentaba verse seria también y tomaba notas imaginarias en un trozo de papel viejo con una pluma sin tinta. La historia le pareció creíble, regañó a Victor por su irresponsabilidad y luego la miró, resignado a que ahora habría una niña en sus vidas, porque todo ente que entrara a la vida de Victor y Yuuri, también entraba en la suya y la de Otabek.

\- ¿Qué harán si no encuentran a su mamá? – preguntó Yuri mientras abría una caja de crayones que Anya le había dado. - ¿Piensan conservarla? - Yuuri y Victor se miraron, habían evitado esa conversación, aún no estaban seguros, se estaban encariñando muy rápido con ella. – De cierta forma sería afortunado, podrían darles un nieto a sus papás, seguramente estarían muy felices. Me gustaría darle un bisnieto a mi abuelito, pero no es como que podamos parir.

Yuuri suspiró, Anya ahora dibujaba una especie de caras en servilletas y se las repartía hablando en ruso combinado con japonés, sonrió. – No me siento listo para ser padre, pero creo que nunca lo estaré -recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Victor. – Al igual que me daba miedo casarme. Pero tú eres muy joven para estar pensando en hijos. Enfócate en terminar la universidad -Victor besó su cabeza.

-Escucha a Yuuri, es muy sabio -lo llenó de besos. – Tengo al mejor de los esposos.

Yuri rió. - ¿No estás listo para ser padre? Katsudon, tú eres una mamá -rió, Anya lo imitó. - ¡La pequeña también está de acuerdo! -los dos reían, Victor sonrió y Yuuri estaba rojo como un tomate. – Dense prisa y métanla a ballet, luego a patinaje, si es realmente la hija de Victor podría ser mejor patinadora que su padre fácilmente.

-No sé si eso es un halago o una ofensa -murmuró Victor.

\- ¡Ding dong! -exclamó Anya cuando sonó el timbre. Victor se puso en pie y fue con ella de la mano a abrir la puerta. Otabek esperaba avergonzado y con un gran ramo de flores escondido detrás de él, pero al ver a Anya no puedo evitar distraerse de lo que lo había llevado ahí, ella miraba con los ojos bien abiertos el ramo, nunca había visto tantas flores juntas y se estiraba intentando verlas mejor. Otabek se arrodilló a su altura y le dio tres flores luego de asegurarse que no tenían espinas. Ella soltó a Victor y tomó su mano, entraron al departamento.

-…¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! No pretendas a mi hija, es una bebé y ¡no dejaré que ni cuando crezca nadie se la robe! -entró tras ellos pisando fuerte. Yuuri reía al ver la escena, Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír y al ver a su novio se sonrojó, intentó parecer enojado, pero era obvio que ya no lo estaba.

Otabek se paró frente a él, tomó su mano, la besó, luego se arrodilló para besarlo. Yuri intentó resistirse, pero pronto se puso de pie y se abrazó a él. – Eres un idiota, me caes mal, ¿cómo es que hasta mis gatos caen ante tu encanto? Te odio por llevarte el amor de mis gatos. Ahora compénsalo diez, no, veinte veces -su novio lo abrazó sonriendo, había ganado de nuevo. Victor, Yuuri y Anya los miraban, ella un poquito confundida, ellos acostumbrados a esa dinámica extraña que tenían. Luego de hablar otro poco, decidieron irse.

-Mamá, Yuuri. ¿Y si acostamos a la niña y jugamos a hacerle un hermanito? -dijo abrazándolo por la cintura, notó sus orejas ponerse rojas, recibió como respuesta un beso y lo vio alejarse persiguiendo a Anya, diciéndole que era hora de irse a dormir. Sonrió y suspiró, quería ver esa escena por más tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes escribía capítulos largos... ahora no puedo :(


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

Cuando Victor y Yuuri patinaban juntos, algunos fotógrafos se habían fijado en ellos y los habían buscado para modelar ropa deportiva y accesorios de patinaje, luego habían pasado a modelar ropa en general y Victor eventualmente inició a trabajar como actor en comerciales, pocos días después de cuando Yuri conoció a Anya, le ofrecieron a Victor un papel pequeño dentro de una película, no saldría mucho, pero podía ser el inicio de algo más. Nunca se habían imaginado que alguno de ellos llegaría a trabajar en ese mundo, pero les gustaba el futuro que podía traerles. Yuuri también había recibido propuestas de actuación junto con Victor al tener mucha química, pero su timidez le ganaba y olvidaba las líneas, por eso él se dedicaba a llevar las redes sociales de su esposo, su agenda, el hogar, a veces modelaba y a veces ayudaba en la pista de patinaje dando clases a quienes lo necesitaran.

Ahora Victor tendría que irse una semana entera, habían iniciado ya las investigaciones sobre la mamá de Anya, Cris estaba muy involucrado, su novio tenía algunos contactos y eran todos muy discretos, así que les ayudarían sin problema alguno a resolver ese misterio. Yuuri estaba preocupado por pasar tanto tiempo solo con ella, temía que pudiera hacer algo mal y causarle daño a la pequeña. Victor le aseguraba que estarían bien. Anya ya estaba encariñada con ambos y se puso a llorar cuando Victor se fue, parecía entender bien que no volvería en unos días.

Al inicio todo fue normal, ella era muy tranquila, así que pasaba el tiempo siguiendo a Yuuri, jugando con Makkachin, coloreando unos libros que le habían comprado, bailando mientras miraba videos en YouTube. A veces, los dos se miraban por ratos largos hasta que ella reía, a ratos intentaban hablar ruso y japonés. Victor mandó un mensaje avisando que había llegado a su destino y preguntó por ella. Estaba seguro de que ellos dos estarían bien solos, pero Yuuri pudo notar que había algo de duda en sus palabras. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

En el segundo día, Yuri y Otabek los visitaron, necesitaban ayuda de Yuuri para una tarea, le ayudaron a bañarla y a jugar con ella. -Quizá los niños no son tan malos -en algún momento le dijo Yuri a Otabek. -Para otras personas, adoptemos a esta niña como sobrina -Otabek suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que si gatito querría tener hijos y él no estaba listo para tal responsabilidad. -Una sobrina está bien.

Victor escribía a ratos, mandaba fotos del set de filmación, de lo que comía, de regalos que les iba comprando, pero sobretodo preguntaba por Anya. Yuuri intentaba no darles tantas vueltas, aunque se sentía desplazado a ratos, sentía que ella se robaba su atención, no le importaría tanto si fuera hija de los dos, pero sólo era de uno. Pensaba a ratos, sólo para sentirse mal después.

Al cuarto día, le pidieron ayuda a Yuuri para dar asesorías a una chica que había calificado a las regionales, pero su rutina tenía fallas y necesitaban afinarlas. Llamó a Yuri y Otabek, pero ambos tenían clase ese día desde temprano hasta el anochecer, no podía llevarla a una guardería y no confiaba en las niñeras. Así que optó por ponerle un suéter y llevarla a la pista con él. Casi no habían salido así que Anya miraba contenta por la ventaba del carro e iba nombrando todo lo que veía, revolviendo todos los idiomas que sabía. A Yuuri le daba ternura y se preguntaba si en unos años sería igual, si aprendería a hablar mejor el japonés, si él se quedaba a su cuidado probablemente así sería, al menos hablaría mejor japonés que Victor.

\- ¡Hielo! – Anya reconoció la pista de hielo de los eventos de patinaje que había visto en la televisión y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma como si estuviera patinando en el hielo. Yuuri no pudo evitar reír, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a una banca desde donde podría vigilarla y ella a él. Todo el camino ella iba haciendo preguntas. -¿Qué es eso? -decía. -¿Por qué? -respondía. -¿Para qué? -ahondaba. Antes de sentarse tranquila quiso tocar la escarcha en las orillas de la pista, hizo una bolita y se la dio. Luego fue a donde Yuuri le había indicado que esperara.

La chica a entrenar tenía energía, motivación, pero su técnica faltaba ser pulida. Practicaron una y otra vez los saltos, piruetas, posturas. A ratos, Yuuri la miraba para asegurarse de que seguía ahí. Ya la habían descubierto algunos trabajadores jóvenes de la pista, estudiantes que trabajaban, entrenaban e iban a la escuela, casi todos admiradores de los Nikiforov-Katsuki y que quedaron fascinados con la pequeña copia de Victor que había acompañado a Katsuki. Ella a veces se levantaba y sobre su lugar imitaba la rutina que practicaban en el hielo.

Durante un descanso, Yuuri le pidió que le enseñara la rutina y ella la hizo en esencia bien, él no pudo evitar sonreír. -Sin duda eres la hija de tu padre, tienes su talento natural -acomodó su cabello y besó su frente. – Ojalá, fueras nuestra hija y no sólo de él… -pensó. Ella se acercó al hielo, se notaba en su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes que se moría de ganas de entrar, pero a la vez tenía miedo.

\- ¿Podrías ser mi hija? – entró a la pista, tomó sus manos y levantándola la puso en el hielo frente a ella. No existían patines de su tamaño, pero los tenis que tenía puesto resbalarían bien y pronto limpiarían la pista así que no estaría mal. -¿Lista, Anya? No tengas miedo -ella tomó sus manos con fuerza, estaba temblando.

Yuuri le acomodó los pies y luego avanzó, lentamente, deslizándose suave sobre el hielo, llevándola a ella al frente, con una mano sosteniendo las suyas, con la otra sosteniendo su espalda. Un par de veces Anya se cayó, nunca lloraba, se volvía a levantar, doblaba las rodillas y se dejaba empujar por el hielo. Los pocos practicantes que quedaban se hicieron a un lado, dejándoles el centro. Yuuri aumentó un poco la velocidad, ella empezó a reír, él sonrió y le dio algunas vueltas, ella gritó divertida, la subió en sus hombros y dio algunas vueltas más, ella reía y se sostenía de su cabello. Él también río y cuando la sentó en la bardita, deseó poder vivir más experiencias así con ella. Ambos sonreían y Anya miraba con interés genuino a la pista.

\- Cuando seas más grande, tu papá y yo te enseñaremos a patinar. Si quieres podrás llegar tan lejos como nosotros o más, yo creo que podrías lograrlo – le dijo mientras le trenzaba el cabello. Victor escribió, de nuevo preguntando por ella y de nuevo volvieron los celos. Estaba celoso de que ella le robaba atención de su esposo, pero también quería prestarle atención a ella. Eventualmente ella tendría que volver con su madre, ¿o no? Si no volvía, ¿qué haría para controlar esas emociones encontradas? Si se iba, ¿quizá él debería adoptar un bebé con Victor? -Volvamos a casa, Any chan. Tengo que trabajar.

-Yuuri -tomó su mano y caminó dando saltitos. Él sintió su corazón apachurrarse en confusión y una desagradable sensación de culpa.


	6. Cap. 6 | Sake, un parque y flores

Un actor en la película en la que Victor estaba trabajando se lastimó un tobillo y no podría continuar, afortunadamente su parte no había sido filmada aún, pero ahora se encontraban en riesgo de tener un alto total al proyecto en lo que se decidía si cortar sus escenas o se conseguía a un remplazo. Utilizando su carisma a su favor, Victor se enteraba de todo lo pasaba luego de platicar con las maquillistas, los camarógrafos o la asistente de producción, así fue como cuando supo que les hacía falta un hombre delgado, pero fuerte, que no intimidara, pero pudiera ser un asesino feroz, pensó en Yuri.

Su estrategia fue hablar primero con Otabek, explicarle la situación, meterle en la cabeza la idea de que quería ver a su novio en una película usando pantalones ajustados y una camisa desabrochada, manchado con sudor, tierra, quizá sangre, siendo sexy y rudo. Luego le llamó a Yuri y le hizo la propuesta, éste se rehusó, pero cuando Otabek lo alentó, cayó en sus encantos y se dejó convencer. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en un avión, viajando a dos horas de la escuela, la pista y su novio para ir a cumplirle un capricho. Lo recibió un feliz Victor y la nerviosa productora.

Yuri resultó ser profesional al actuar y tener cierto aire que encantó al equipo de producción, hizo una pequeña audición y eso fue suficiente. Tendría un día para memorizar sus líneas, otro para aprender sus coreografías de pelea y lo demás se arreglaría mientras filmaran. Victor llamó a su esposo y su hija, para contarles de cómo estaba su trabajo, les mostró en videollamada su habitación y obligó a Yuri a saludarlos. Yuri tuvo una videollamada con su novio, vio a sus gatos, platicaron de la escuela, las tareas, cosas que querían hacer juntos, se relajaba cada vez más y en algún momento sólo se quedaron mirándose en silencio, rieron y colgaron. Victor lo miraba con atención desde un sillón en la habitación, habían tenido que compartir; le hacía feliz saber que Yuri estaba viviendo tranquilo y con alguien a quien amara.

Luego de casi cuatro días de trabajo sin parar, terminaron su parte, ambos recibieron papeles más importantes gracias a sus actuaciones y buen trabajo. Se permitieron descansar una noche antes de volver a su ciudad. Pasaron la tarde en el spa del hotel y para la noche, Victor compró algunas botellas de alcohol, rara vez tomaba fuera de casa por la baja tolerancia al alcohol de Yuuri, así que quería aprovechar. Yuri por su parte, apenas había cumplido edad legal para beber, así que estaba feliz. Claro, no sabía tomar y pronto se le subió el poco sake que tomó.

\- Ah… Tú y el katsudon tienen suerte, tienen una hija, están casados, todo les va tan bien. Yo quiero un hijo de Otabek, no me importaría que fuera como con tu hija, quiero un bebé de Otabek que criar con él. Quiero que seamos familia – arrastraba un poquito las palabras. -Así de perfecto… con esos ojos, esa mirada matadora y dulce… -sonrió. – Lo extraño…

Victor rio, se sirvió más sake, tomó una galleta con mantequilla y suspiró.

\- No es tan grandioso como parece. Yo siempre quise tener hijos, pero Yuuri no. Él… no es estable emocionalmente, creo que le da miedo tener que ser responsable de otra persona y cree que no será capaz de criar a nadie -miró el alcohol en su vaso. – Yo creo que podría, tiene un gran corazón y es fuerte. Yo no pedí a Anya, ni siquiera es como que haya tenido sexo con alguien y hubiese sido un error, pero está aquí, es hermosa y merece todo el amor que se le pueda dar. Yuuri también. Creo que ella le puede dar estabilidad y él amarla.

\- ¿Y tú? -intentaba servirse, pero se mareaba. Victor le sirvió.

-Yo tengo amor para todos los que quieran adherirse a la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki -sonrió. – Tú, Otabek, Yuuri, Anya, son mi familia ahora y les amo a todos. Amo cada una de las facetas de Yuuri, incluso si me llega a herir o se hiere a sí mismo, amo su lado salvaje y el dulce, el feliz y el inseguro. Por eso estoy casado con él.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, el teléfono de Yuri sonó, era una nota de voz de Otabek. La escuchó sonriendo, recargado en la mesa, era él tocando la guitarra y cantándole, un gato maullaba acompañándolo.

\- Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo, no quiero esperar a terminar la universidad, quiero presentarlo como mi esposo y que mi abuelito venga a la boda. Él quiere mucho a Beka y Beka a él.

Victor aplaudió y brindaron. Pronto el alcohol se acabó, Yuri estaba dormido en el suelo, con el celular en su frente y Victor miraba el anochecer desde su balcón, mientras hablaba en susurros con Yuuri.

El último día que estuvo solo, Otabek tuvo mucha tarea que se le complicaba comprender, pidió ayuda a Yuuri, quien resultó ser un buen maestro. Incluso Anya intentaba entender qué le estaba explicando, aunque a ratos se distraía y jugaba con la plastilina que le habían comprado. Como agradecimiento, Otabek lo acompañó a hacer las compras, así Yuuri no tendría que hacerse cargo de elegir todo y cuidar al mismo tiempo a Anya. Ella parecía ser la más feliz, quería todo el tiempo seguir a Otabek o ir de su mano.

Después de hacer las compras pararon en un parque para que Anya jugara mientras almorzaban algo. Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a que Otabek no hablara mucho, pero su silencio se estaba prolongando más de lo normal. Lo miró, intentando descifrar qué había detrás de esa mirada seria.

\- Yura – pareció sacarlo de algún trance. – Lo sabía, piensas en él. Otabek asintió, la mirada insistente de Yuuri le hizo hablar.

\- Sólo lo extraño -no pareció satisfacerlo, suspiró y dio un sorbo a su café. – Últimamente él parece querer acelerar todo, quiere que seamos una familia como ustedes, creía que debíamos esperar a terminar la escuela, pero ahora no estoy seguro. No tenemos ingresos fijos, probablemente me retiraré antes que él del patinaje y encontrar otro trabajo es duro. Quiero ver a Yura feliz, pero… -se quedó callado observando a Anya jugar con otro niño en un arenero.

Yuuri parecía pensar, le daban ternura los dos, en casa solía hablar con Victor como si ellos fueran sus hijos. Sonrió y terminó su sándwich.

\- Quiero casarme con él, ya, quiero irme con él a cualquier registro y casarme, pero sería irresponsable… -parecía que nunca le dejaría de dar vueltas al asunto.

\- ¿Me creerás si te digo que dudé mucho desde el momento que Victor me pidió matrimonio hasta que nos casamos? Incluso hoy dudo mucho -suspiró. – Creo que él podría haber elegido mejor, pero me eligió a mí y eso me hace feliz. A veces me da miedo que me vaya a cambiar, pero ¿sabes qué? No importa, estoy casado con él, hemos hecho cosas impulsivas, han pasado cosas extrañas y seguimos juntos. Ahorita tengo ganas de subirme al primer avión que salga e ir a abrazarlo -sonrió. – Estoy en contra de los matrimonios antes de terminar la escuela, pero con ustedes puedo aceptarlo. Si no lo hacen planeado, conociéndolos se dejarán llevar y nada más nos mandarán una foto cuando hayan firmado su certificado en algún registro que se cruzó en su impulsivo camino. Y Victor y yo quisiéramos estar en la boda de nuestros chicos, así que mejor planéalo.

Anya intentó subir la resbaladilla sola, pero al sólo subir unos escalones le dio miedo y se quedó quieta llorando en silencio. Yuuri fue hasta ella, le ayudó a subir, tomó su mano y la acompañó en la bajada. Ella rió, a su lado olvidó el miedo y lo llevó de un lado a otro. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, gritaba y llamaba a Yuuri cada que no lo veía. Él también reía, la cargaba, protegía. Cuando se cansó se sentó en el suelo, la miraba cortar flores que separaba en colores, las moradas se las llevaba a Otabek, las demás las dejaba en un montón. Suspiró, se dio cuenta de que realmente quería a la pequeña y no quería que la alejaran de él. Vio que Otabek le susurró algo a Anya, luego ella a él, se compartían secretos. Le pareció que tenía a dos niños que cuidar. Anya tomó todas las flores amontonadas y las puso en las manos de Yuuri, entonces dijo dos palabras que terminarían de desarmarlo: Yuuri papa. Corrió de vuelta a Otabek, como escapando de una travesura, risueña y colorada. Yuuri contuvo las lágrimas y quiso llamar a Victor contarle lo que había pasado. Fuese idea de Otabek o de ella, eso lo había convencido, quería llamarla hija.


	7. Un día con Victor

Yuuri dormía profundamente entre sus brazos, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, el cabello revuelto y el pijama desacomodado. Victor lo observaba, en silencio, recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel con la mirada, aguantando el impulso de llenarlo de besos. Habían pasado tres días desde que había vuelto de la filmación, se habían convertido inmediatamente en una familia feliz de tres integrantes.

Casi en el momento en el que entró al departamento se dio cuenta de que una conexión había surgido entre su hija y su esposo. Ambos estaban felices juntos y parecía que siempre hubiese sido así. Yuuri casi de inmediato le había contado lo que ocurrió en el parque, con los ojos brillantes y un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, Victor sintió su pecho calentarse, amaba verlo feliz. Esa pequeña estaba convirtiendo su hogar en uno aún más cálido y lleno de vida. Empezaba a desear que las investigaciones se detuvieran y pudieran simplemente quedársela. Lo que le preocupó fue que, aunque Yuuri y ella ya tenían una conexión, él que era su padre biológico aún no la tenía. ¿Y si Anya decidía que sólo quería a Yuuri como su papá? Aún así tenía algo de miedo en acercarse mucho a ella.

Siempre había querido tener una familia con hijos y todo con su esposo, pero era sólo una idea, se sentía como un sueño que realmente hubiese una hija en ese momento, una niña durmiendo en la habitación de a lado, seguramente con su perro, una niña con su sangre, ganándose el corazón de ambos. Yuuri abrió los ojos y él le besó. – Buenos días, amor -le saludó sonriente, su esposo estaba completamente rojo, como si no llevaran años viviendo juntos. Amaba empezar el día de esa manera. Aún no se habían levantado cuando escucharon que alguien abría la puerta, Anya entró y se subió como pudo a la cama, se acostó entre ellos, su cabello platinado les hacía cosquillas. La llenaron de mimos, ella reía y ellos no podían evitar sonreír.

Todo era perfecto, tomaron un baño, desayunaron, miraron caricaturas un rato y entonces Yuuri se tuvo que ir a una junta de trabajo. Anya y Victor se quedaron solos, por primera vez desde que ella había llegado.

Al inicio todo parecía estar bien, a veces Victor le hacía la plática en ruso y ella empezaba a hablar de muchas cosas, feliz de poder usar el idioma que mejor entendía. Le contaba del parque, de Otabek, de Makacchin, de los dinosaurios y las muñecas, con la torpeza de sus dos añitos. Victor sonreía y le seguía la corriente, Anya al poco tiempo se recargó en el al mirar la tele y se dejó llenar de mimos por su papá. Hasta que se aburrió, entonces corrió por todo el departamento, jugó con el perro como si estuvieran en un parque, se metía bajo la mesa, intentaba tomar cosas de lugares muy altos. Victor la perseguía por la casa y le llamaba la atención por todo, tenía mucha energía y él no sabía cómo detenerla. Se preguntaba si con Yuuri había sido igual. Al mediodía, la pared estaba manchada de pintura, Makacchin tenía moños en las orejas y ella tenía la ropa completamente sucia con tierra de la maceta en el pasillo.

Yuuri marcó para preguntar cómo estaban, si necesitaban algo. Obviamente Victor respondió que todo estaba bien y Anya saludó rápido y en japonés en cuanto pudo tomar el teléfono. – Suena a que tiene mucha energía, ¿por qué no salen a caminar un rato, amor? – esas palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco. Le gustaba oírlo decir cosas dulces, aunque sólo lo hacía por llamada o por mensaje de texto. -Volveré en cuanto se termine la junta, cielo, hasta entonces no destruyan la casa.

-Todo está bajo control, mi vida, me encargo de nuestra bebé -se sentía tranquilo de nuevo cuando colgó, hasta que vio a Anya dando maromas por la sala, corriendo el riesgo de tirar algo o lastimarse.

Suspiró, la cargó como costal y la llevó a darse un segundo baño. Ella reía, le parecía que sólo estaban jugando, no dejaba de hablar, parecía encantada con el acento de Victor. Pidió espuma para su baño y estuvieron jugando con sus muñecos inflables un buen rato en la tina, hasta que sus deditos se pusieron arrugados. Victor la secó, vistió y peinó. La observó unos pasos alejado, con sus zapatitos brillosos y limpios, su vestido amplio y cálido, su cabello en una bonita trenza, estaba orgulloso de su creación. Ojalá hubiese sabido antes de que la había creado.

-Yuuri – antes de salir a pasear con Makacchin, Anya empezó a preguntar por Yuuri y cada que algo llamaba su atención preguntaba por él.

-Papá viene más tarde -respondía con una sonrisa Victor. – Por cierto, también puedes decirme papá.

\- ¿Papá? -parecía pensarlo mucho. -Victor -respondía antes de reír y correr. Realmente quería escucharla decirle papá a él también. Observándola correr frente a él no podía evitar imaginarla creciendo hasta convertirse en una hermosa joven, quizá sería tímida como Yuuri, quizá como él, podía elegir patinar o el ballet, ninguno o ambos. A su mirada, ella había crecido mucho desde que había llegado con ellos.

Anya disfrutaba recolectar cosas del suelo y ese día su especialidad parecían ser las rocas, así que cada que veía una bonita se la llevaba a Victor. Él pensó en guardarlas para siempre en una caja, un día las sacaría, se las mostraría y ella se avergonzaría de que aún conservara esas cosas infantiles. Quería verla crecer. No detendría la investigación por él, por Yuuri e incluso por ella, todos merecían una verdad clara, pero sin duda, no renunciaría a ella nunca. Estaba decidido, él sería su padre sin importar lo que pasara.

-Anya, princesa, papá ya va a volver -le dijo mientras sacudía con cuidado algo de tierra de su ropa. - ¿Vamos a casa?

\- ¡Yuuri! -exclamó contenta antes de tomar su mano y caminar hacia donde según ella estaba su departamento. Victor sonrió, sintiendo la calidez de los deditos en sus manos y a Makacchin caminando a su lado, protector.

Coincidieron en la entrada con Yuuri, Anya soltó a Victor y corrió hacia él gritando. Yuuri se agachó y abrió sus brazos, recibiéndola con un abrazo y besos, luego miró a Victor y le sonrió con los ojos brillosos.

-Dios, los amo a los dos demasiado -susurró para sí mismo antes de unirse a ellos y tomar las cosas de Yuuri. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento todo iba a ir sólo para bien.


	8. Aniversario

No habían logrado avances en la investigación, era como si la madre de Anya no hubiese existido nunca y Anya era demasiado pequeña para dejar registros importantes en cualquier lado. Si algo era seguro, era que definitivamente no iban a encontrar nada en ese país, así que iniciaron una búsqueda más internacional. Mientras tanto, Anya cada vez parecía más ajena a su vida anterior y más cómoda con sus nuevos padres, reía con ellos, hablaba mejor, intentaba hablar japonés con Yuuri, estaba aprendiendo a escribir su nombre y adoraba a sus tíos Yura y Otabek; todos la adoraban.

Un día apareció una nota en algunos sitios de chismes: el ex patinador y ahora actor Victor Nikiforov parecía tener una hija fuera del matrimonio. Aún no era tan famoso como actor como para llamar mucho la atención, pero notó varias veces que perseguían su auto intentando dar con su casa o que había alguien oculto cerca de donde estuviese ahora trabajando. Incluso alguien había interceptado a Yuuri al salir de la pista para hacerle preguntas. Intentaron mantenerse alejados de cualquier paparazzi que pudiera causarles más problemas. Procuraron no salir con Anya más de lo necesario y pedían ayuda a Otabek y Yuri constantemente para que la cuidaran. Con tanto que estaba pasando, se les olvidó su aniversario.

Victor fue el primero en darse cuenta, cuando colgaba en la habitación de Anya un calendario que le había comprado. Preocupado de haber lastimado a Yuuri con su olvido fue a disculparse, pero él no entendía de qué hablaba. Cuando le explicó lo de las fechas, ambos no pudieron evitar reír. Anya dormía en la alfombra de la sala, acurrucada con un conejo de peluche.

-Esto de ser padres es algo agotador -dijo Yuuri, mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo aventaba sobre el fregadero de la cocina. – No me arrepiento de haber olvidado este aniversario de todos modos.

-Yuuri -sonrió, lo rodeó en un abrazo y besó su frente. -Este año ha sido muy diferente -metió las manos dentro del pantalón, su esposo se puso tenso. – Tampoco me arrepiento, pero quiero más tiempo con mi marido -besó su cuello, sonrió al escuchar un suspiro. – ¿Y si nos vamos de viaje? -sonrió y lo besó.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? Nos están vigilando y salir con Anya sería una confirmación de todo, podría complicarlo – le sacó las manos de su pantalón. – Compórtate como el padre responsable que debes ser.

Victor rio antes de abrazarlo de nuevo y meter ahora las manos bajo la playera, recorriendo lentamente su columna con los dedos. -No soy tan irresponsable, estoy seguro de que sus tíos favoritos aceptarán encantados cuidarla un fin de semana – Yuuri no pudo objetar y se abrazó a él, suspirando y estremeciéndose bajo su contacto, aceptó sin pensarlo más.

Aunque Otabek y Yuri habían cuidado de ella, no había sido mucho tiempo, tenerla un fin de semana era algo completamente diferente. Pero ahí estaban, los tres mirando televisión con ella en medio, moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música de una película infantil. Otabek miraba intrigado cómo Yuri cantaba las canciones con ella, movía también la cabeza, nunca se hubiera imaginado a su novio como un fanático de las películas musicales, mucho menos infantiles musicales. Los dejó a los dos disfrutando de ese momento y se fue a lavar la ropa. En esa casa, él hacía casi todas las labores domésticas, Yuri era un desastre y aunque lo intentaba, siempre lo hacía todo mal; su tarea era principalmente hacer las compras, sus habilidades matemáticas eran buenas y tenía un gran ojo para los descuentos y ahorros. Otabek disfrutaba verlo pelear contra las señoras en el centro comercial, siempre ganaba y se llevaba lo mejor en el mejor precio. Estaba tendiendo la ropa cuando Anya se acercó a él y le ayudó, tomaba una prenda del cesto, se la daba y él la tendía.

-¿Y Yura? – preguntó, antes de cargarla en brazos y enseñarle a poner la pinza sobre la ropa y el tendedero.

\- Duerme -respondió ella, con el ceño fruncido, concentrada en su misión de sujetar la ropa donde él le indicaba y con la pinza que le daba.

-¿Se acabó la película?

-Shi.

Platicaron largo y tendido mientras seguían tendiendo la ropa, desvainaban algunos chícharos y cepillaban a los gatos. Ella había aprendido muchas palabras y Otabek la escuchaba pacientemente, a veces corrigiéndole alguna palabra, a veces enseñándole otra.

Cuando Yuri despertó, pidió pizza y se acercó a ellos, juntos decoraban unas macetas con piedritas. Anya se apartaba el cabello de la cara cada tanto, así que la sentó en sus piernas y la peinó con dos bonitas trenzas, ella inmediatamente se las presumió a Otabek, luego agarró el celular y se lo dio a Yuri.

-A papá -dijo sonriente. Yuri le tomó una foto y se la envió a Victor.

“A ver si aprendes a poner bonita a esta princesa, es un desperdicio que esté con ustedes”, decía el mensaje que le acompañaba. Victor y Yuuri sonrieron ante esa foto y una selfie de los tres. Llevaban todo el día disfrutando de su soledad, de su compañía, pero la extrañaban mucho, era parte de ellos.

Antes de dormir, salieron los tres juntos a jugar al parque. Ella tenía mucha energía, los hizo perseguirlos por todo el lugar, ayudándola a subir a los juegos, procurando que no se cayera demasiado, que estuviera segura. Cuando se cansó de correr, se sentó en un arenero a observar a una fila de hormigas que se encaminaba a un hueco entre la madera.

-Otabek -dijo Yuri, mirándola, pensando en voz alta. -¿Te gustaría adoptar algún día?

Lo miró asombrado, pensó que eso nunca sería tema entre ellos. –¿Lo dices en serio? -entonces Yuri lo miró, tranquilo, algo sonrojado.

-¿Eres idiota? Claro, ¿sino porqué lo pregunto? -estaba más rojo. – Te llamé idiota, lo siento -bajó la voz y miró al suelo. -Otabek… ¿quisieras tener una familia conmigo?

-¿Te me estás proponiendo?

-No lo arruines.

Otabek sonrió y observó a Anya, ahora platicaba con otro niño, ambos miraban las hormigas; no muy lejos una mujer con un bebé en brazos también los observaba. Tomó la mano de Yuri y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Quiero tener una familia contigo.

Recibió un apretón como respuesta. Empezó a hacer frío, así que volvieron a casa. La hora de dormir fue complicada, Anya lloraba porque extrañaba a sus papás. Tuvieron que hacer una videollamada con Yuuri y Victor, para que la consolaran y la hicieran prometer portarse bien con sus tíos. Luego de algunos mimos, de jugar con los gatos y acomodar la cama para que cupieran los tres, se fueron a dormir. Ella en medio, ellos mirándola en silencio un rato.

-Beka -susurró Yuri. – Quiero una niña.

Él sonrió. -Primero casémonos.

-¿Te me estás proponiendo?

-Vamos a dormir -cerró los ojos. Yuri sonrió y al poco rato, también durmió.

Mientras tanto, Victor y Yuuri habían tomado la decisión de hacer legal la adopción por ambos si en un mes no lograban resolver nada del misterio que era su hija.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace años que no escribo un fanfic que no sea one-shot. Veamos qué sale.


End file.
